Pocky Can Lead to Unexpected Surprised
by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01
Summary: One day in Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy sits on a chair and eats pocky. For some reason, an ice mage and a fire dragon slayer find this unbearable, and decide to teach their favorite women a lesson. Gray x Lucy x Natsu
1. Gralu or Nalu?

**Angel apologize in advance for any OoC-ness you might find.**

**Lucifer:Quite obviously, Angel do not own Fairy Tail ,Hiro Mashima does**

**Angel:sadly yes , even if I do have some pocky.**

**Lucifer&Angel:ENJOY!**

_'POCKY'_** = speaking quietly **

**"POCKY" = speaking normal**

**Credits goes to Clarowl**

* * *

Lucy padded over to a chair near the guild door and sat down, chewing on the end of a stick of pocky. She held the box in her hand, her keys and whip on her leather belt . Crunching the pocky carefully, she let her eyes glaze over, not focusing on anything in particular.

Gray, sitting on the chair across from her, looked up and ignoring ntasu (yes, gray ignore natsu usually he just play along, but what's life without a bit of whimsy?) and met her eyes. He was somewhat startled that she was starting at him; it was unusual for her to spend more time than necessary watching any particular mage. He smiled quickly at her and ducked his head, and continuing fighting Natsu. _"Why you Flame Brain, Ice Make:Floor."_

"_Hahahaha -opmh_" Natsu fall, hitting the floor. He glanced at his frenemy and asked silently, '_What's up?'_

Gray flicked his eyes back to Lucy, who was still staring relentlessly and eating her stick of pocky. 'She's been staring at us for a few minutes.'

Natsu grinned as he glanced over and met Lucy's eyes. He gave her a cheery wave._ "Hello, Lucy. Do you find us that interesting?"_

Lucy continued with her unblinking gaze, not responding to his call.

Natsu shrugged to his frenemy , '_Let's just leave her for now. The longer she stares, the more we can tease later'._

_'Sounds good to me', _Gray nodded.

Lucy finished her stick of pocky as the frenemy returned to their fighting. Without bothering to look down at the box, she withdrew a second piece. Still unconsciously gazing at the frenemy, she began eating it, scraping the chocolate off of the stick with her teeth,

Natsu glanced up from from his stance and blinked a few times in quick succession. He raise an eyebrow at his frenemy . '_Gray, look at Lucy'._

Gray's eyes flicked over to Lucy and he copied his frenemy, blinking. _Do you think… _he began.

'…_that she's doing that on purpose?'_ Natsu finished. '_Yes.'_

_'Is she _trying _to torture us? '_Gray sighed, watching Lucy slowly pull the pocky stick in and out of her mouth, scraping the chocolate off of the outside as she went. He and his frenemy squirmed uncomfortably on the floor, watching Lucy continue her administrations on the pocky stick. She soon finished scraping the chocolate off the biscuit cookie; after that, she slowly sucked on it, allowing it to dissolve in her mouth, never losing eye contact with the frenemy. Much to their displeasure,Gray and Natsu were both on the verge of getting nosebleeds. They cleared their throats and returned to their fight to test each other strength.

_Natsu,_ Gray communicated, _is our women toying with us?_

_I believe she is,_ Natsu nodded, saving the result of the streng test. '_Shall we exact our revenge?'_

Gray smirked. _We shall, but how?_

_'Why don't we put on a show for our nakamas?'_ Gray motioned towards the large group of nakams sitting beside the door with The Raijinshuu

_'Do you have anything in particular in mind?'_ Gray questioned silently as they stood up and walked over to Lucy, who had finally dissolved her piece of pocky.

_'Let's see what she does next',_ Natsu suggested, smiling.

Lucy, almost as if she had heard them, extracted two sticks of pocky from her box. Still gazing straight ahead, she put the ends of both in her mouth, walrus-tusk style. Light bulbs went on over the frenemy heads.

_'Natsu, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ Gray grinned.

_'You bet I am',_ Nodded nodded as the two descended upon their victim. Gray sat down onLucy's right; Natsu, on her left. Both of them leaned forward and took an end of a pocky stick, biting gently on the end. Being careful not to break the stick, they began eating their way towards their favourite women.

Lucy remained impassive and, seemingly unknowingly, began chewing her way towards the frenemy, pulling the ends of the pocky sticks into her mouth. She stared forward, somehow succeeding in keeping herself from blinking.

Gray blushed as he noticed Lucy working her way towards him. He wondered silently what was up with her; she was usually not one to participate in these types of things unless forced to do so. He grit his teeth, almost breaking the pocky in the process. He began working his way towards her more quickly, barely chewing before catching the next bit of pocky in his mouth.

Natsu's cheeks were tinged with a lovely shade of fuchsia by this point, as Lucy had been eating each of the pocky sticks equally. Their faces were now an inch apart; he could feel her breath on his face. He swallowed carefully and mentally prepared himself to eat the last bit of pocky. However, before he could do anything other than close his eyes, he felt something press against his mouth. His eyes snapped open and his fuchsia cheeks turned scarlet.

Lucy had closed the distance between herself and the boys; both boys watched, red-faced, as her eyes finally slid shut. She could sense that neither boys had any idea what to do; this fact made the situation rather interesting. As she sat there, breathing through her nose due to the current occupation of her lips, she wondered what was supposed to come next. She decided to remain in that position until at least one of the boys regained their senses. She allowed her eyes to flutter open for a few seconds and was met with the dumbstruck faces of Gray and Natsu.

Before either boys had enough time to gather their wits, Juvia finally succeeded in escaping Mira, who had been holding her back. She dashed over to the couch where the three sat, still kissing. Her screams, telling her love-rival to stop violating her gray-sama lips, were drowned out by the squeals of the watching ladies. The ladies squealed over the cuteness as Juvia tried to pried the still very shocked Natsu and a very silent lucy away from Gray sama. The boys stood where Juvia let them go, gaping at Lucy. Lucy stood up calmly and walked back over to the group.

"Now that we're done there," she nodded, smiling, "truth or dare, Freed - san?"

The boys turned slowly towards the group, mouths open. They blinked a few times and silently resolved to get Lucy back for this at a later date. "Hey, we want to play, too!" The dashed over to the group and dropped into chairs on either side of their favorite women.

Mirajane grinned at her camera. She'd gotten fantastic pictures for her next doujinshi, along with a more exciting story line than she could have thought up herself, as she'd made over two hundred volumes by now, and was running out of ideas. Giggling to herself and winking at her fellow fangirls, she pulled her camera strap back around her neck to await whatever might come next in such an unpredictable game.

* * *

Angel: So do you like it?

Lucifer:also about the doujinshi just try to imagine that they have doujinshi in Fairy Tail

Kagome:Also wait for a new story called "100 Question or More" and if you want Angel to continue this story pls pm her

Angel,Lucifer&Kagome:Thank you for reading this *bows* R&R


	2. Author Note

Hi! Angel is doing a poll for Lucy's future boyfriend ^,^ If you want Natsu or Gray or somebody to be with Lucy. Pls Review or vote for the poll or pm me ^.^ the poll is open until Sunday or Monday

That's all...I think hmm Aha!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nope Angel didn't forget anything any way hope you vote for Nalu or Gralu or Lu/? ^,^ Bye Bye


	3. Old Memories

**Hey Angel's was bored so Angel is making randoms here ok here is the poll result nya~;**

**Rogue - 7 (O.O wow Rolu is so popular!)**

**Natsu & Gray - 6 (O.O it's a tie! WERE IS THE GRAYLU/NALU FANS!)**

**Zeref - 4 (Angel just randomly put zeref name on the poll but he got some votes to?!)**

**Laxus & Sting - (Same thing with Zeref!)**

**Freed - 1 (no comment -_-)**

**Eve - 1 (owh where is EvLu fans? T.T)**

**Hibiki - 1 (no comment needed)**

**Oc - 1 (still no comment needed 'even thought I got a plot 4 the Oc' )**

**Since Gajeel,Midnight,Loke and Cobra has no votes I'll give them until Friday or I'll kick them out nya~.**

_**Gajeel: Don't you dare kick me out Kitty cat girl!**_

**Angel: O.O HELPP! MONSTER! COBRA NEE! MEOW! (translation on meow = HELP!)**

**Cobra: Nope I'm with Gajeel her and I can hear your thoughts**

**Angel: Meow?! meow! meow! nya! meow! meow! Meow me- (looks at cobra and gajeel to see that they are gone) Meow? (translation= What?! Do you mean you can he- ...help?)**

**Gajeel & Cobra: *tackels Angel* HUH THAT JUST DO IT! *look at their master pieces***

**Angel: *look at what Angel is wearing* *on the verge of crying* wha- what did Angel deserve to wear a neko costume?! *hic***

**Gajeel&Cobra: O.O ple please don't cr *WAAHHHHHHHHHH* cry *runs around like a chicken lost it's head***

**Lucy: hey gu - WHAT HAPPEN HERE!**

**Angel:*hic* Lucy - san *hic* They violated Angel *hic***

**Lucy: O.O owh is that so that I'll go tell Lucifer - kun and the guild ok *picks up Angel***

***slam doors***

**Gajeel:hey bro should we take cover?**

**Cobra:yeah we should**

**(WHAT!)**

**Gajeel:we should run now!**

***slam open doors***

**Lucifer: WHAT DID YOU DID TO MY ANGEL! *evil aura***

**Gajeel: no-nothing *sweating bullets***

**Angel:WAHHHHH GAJEEL IS LYING THE VIOLETED ANGEL!**

**All the guilds: WHY YOU *attacks and beat them to a pulp***

**Angel: *grinning like a cheshire cat* Well since they are busy enjoy the story ^.^**

**Rogue: Angel don't own Ft or any of the character but she does own the oc and the plot**

* * *

A little blond girl was playing hide & seek in the forest when suddenly a pink,black and blue blur attack her.

"ommp! Hey Gray Natsu Happy your cheating!" yelled the the blond girl .

"hehe got you Lulu/Lucy/Luce" said a boy with pink hair with a scarf that looks like dragon scale, a boy with black blueish hair only wearing boxes and a blue exceed.

"Kyaa Gray you clothes!" yelled blond girl now dub Lucy.

"owh man!" yelled blueish hair now dub Gray as he ran to find his clothes.

"hahahaha popsicle lost his clothe" yelled the pink now name Natsu.

"why you flame brain!" yelled Gray as he tackle Natsu and start a fight.

Lucy was just giggling when somebody covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a mystery boy.

"Rouge?" said a blushing Lucy.

"owh how did you know?" said Rouge.

"Maybe couse she like's you?" said a blond boy two years older that Lucy and boy with long green hair and a boy with a helmet on his head.

Rouge and Lucy was blushing like a mad man.

"Laxus Freed Bixlow!" yelled both Lucy and rogue.

"ok ok Hey Lucy,Layla said to go back home.

"ok who is the last is a rotten egg!" yelled Lucy as she make a had start.

"Hey get back here!" yelled all the boys

_**Flashback**_** end**

'huh I wonder when can Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Freed, Bixlow, Happy , Sting And Rogue get their memory of me back' thought Lucy with a tear falling down her cheek as she look at at the Raijinshu (sp?) , the boys of Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. (Lucifer: just imagine that after the Grand Magic Games, Rogue and Sting and their exceed quit Sabertooth and join Ft)

"Fairy - san are you alright? " said Frosch and Lector.

"yeah I'm ok Fro , Lector. I'm just remembering my childhood.

"owh ok then"

Unknown to them Fairy Tail master was looking at the celestial mage with a sad smile. 'don't worry Lu chi just don't lose you hope on them' thought Master Makarov.

* * *

**Angel: Hope you like this chapter ^.^**

**Lucy: there is going to have a lot more of flashback and sorry it's a short chapter Angel -chan was bored so she make this chapter ^.^**

**Angel:yeah so until next time ^.^ bye bye**

**Lucifer: R&R pls**


	4. Author Notes 2

Hi! ok Angel won't be updating soon cause Angel got an upcoming test so Angel got to study hard! T.T so hope you accept Angel's apology

AH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

em nvermind so if Agel got time Angel gonna try to update all Angel's story ^.^ bye bye


	5. Author Notes 3

**hey Angel here..sorry Angel got writes block also Angel still has an upcoming test T.T em anyway since Friday is over and today is Saturday I'm gonna closed it the poll on Wednesday hehe...sorry anyway here is the poll result nya~:**

Rogue - 9 (yeah I thinks he's gonna win! ^.^)

Gray & Natsu - 8 (it's a tie AGAIN?! Come on where is the Nalu/Gralu fans at?!)

Sting & Zeref - (I have no comment for sting -_- **Sting: HEy! **Angel: owh shut up! **Sting:... **Angel: good ^.^ go Zeref! beat Stingy bee!)

Laxus - 3 (no Lalu fans? T.T)

Hibiki - 2 (no Lubi fans? x.X)

Freed - 1 (no freelu fans too? x.x)

Eve - 1 (I'm gonna die of heart break also in Angel story Eve is the same age as Lucy and he is smoking h t O/O)

Midnight/Cobra/Gajeel - 1 (i'm surprised they instantly got votes o.O)

Loke - 0 (owh Loke the lion has no vote I wonder why *in mind ' maybe because he's a playboy'* hmm till Wednesday I'll give him a chance)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Anyway maybe Angel will let a lot more change for the boys who had votes below 5 another change cause Angel don't know when Angel can update so just wait Minna ^.^ bye bye also vote for Rolu/Nalu/Gralu**


	6. I was demand to show the poll result

**Ok Angel know that Angel is suppose to update the story but Angel is currently having writes block so since Angel announce the poll result hours/minutes ago so here is what had happen now also + Angel's friend vote who does not have an acc :**

_**Rogue & Gray & Natsu - 10 (so Gralu/Nalu fans well done to get them in the same level as Rogue)**_

_**Eve & Cobra & Oc & Gajeel - 9 (1 more point Eve! 1 more point then you can be the same level as the emo and 2 idiots also sorry I forgot 2 write the oc hehehe)**_

_**And the bad boys of the poll are Laxus & Midnight & Zeref with - 8 points (go go Lalu! go go GajLu? go go MiLu! go go Zelu!)**_

_**The smart boys? of the poll is Freed with - 7 points**_

_**Sting & Hibiki with - 3 points**_

_**And lastly Loke with still - 1 points (he must have pissed the readers)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Now are you happy my friends?! You won't bugged me anymore right?...em anyway sorry Angel really has a bad writes block so hope I'll can update soon**_


	7. Author Notes 4

**Hello My Readers and My Friends who - don't - have - an - acc, I have just finish the new Chapter but I' lost the script *sees Evil aura coming out of the laptop* PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! *cries***

**And if you notice why am I not saying Angel this / Angel that cause I'm Lucifer not Angel -_-* Angel is currently dragged by my rival who just barged in like wild animals to get her to some water park thingy and Angel's closet has been molested by my rival who was looking for Angel's swimwear any way Here is the poll + guest + not acc friends = result :**

**The highest votes is Zeref & Eve with - 26 votes (wow the table has been turn/ GO! GO! EVE!/*turns and see a hologram of Angel* O.O)**

**The second highest are Rouge & OC & Cobra with - 19 votes (ok I never know that colu? was popular o.O)**

**The bad boys are Gajeel & Midnight with - 18 votes (straight away with the bad boys huh *.*)**

**The smart and the Ice are Freed & Gray with - 17 votes (what happen to FreeLu/Gralu fans? o.O)**

**The Lightning head and the hot head are Laxus & NATSU! with - 16 votes (wow Lalu is lower that Freelu and Nalu you just got beat by your rival X.X)**

**The playboys of the group are Loke & Hibiki with - 13 votes (wow Loke must have gone to the readers house to apologize for his rudeness /maybe because they just think that LoLu is adorable?/*turns around and she a hologram of Angel wearing a cute sky blue frilly bikini* *nosebleed* em did the boys and Emma forced you to wear that?/em yes...)**

**And lastly The Blond Boy with his big Ego is Stingy Bee with - 10 votes (hahah stingy bee *laugh out loud*/em...Lucifer I'm still here you know/ *turn around & cough* em just go back to your boys *angry*/did you know I want to go back & stay with you! You're just like them!. Just Like that bi!&* getting jealous THATS WHY I GOT TO LEAVE MY SCHOOL & FREINDS BEHIND! *disappear*)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**processing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**still processing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**almost there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**90%.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**96%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**98%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**99%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**100%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**processing complete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...oh sh$1 I just put salt on her almost healed wounds...sh$1 why did I just tell her that ahhhhh! *turns around to readers* em...sorry I gotta go and apologize to Angel if you wanna ask a question just pm her *sigh* pls don't put any mean comment she has a fragile heart right now...she just move to a new place last week...em anyway thanks leighjw98 for being her friend and listening to her problems and thanks readers for liking/favourite her story she really appreciate it ...anyway I gotta find Angel she's probably crying right now bye**

***SLAMS DOOR CLOSED***


	8. Please bare with me a little longer

**Ok I know you are mad/frustrated/suspend/angry but please don't send me any mean comment!. Last week I just move to a new place and the last school I have been trough he! because of some jealousy bit#$ been bulling me! And my closest Boy-friends betrayed me and I Like one of them too!They ignored me and went to the bit#$ But luckily a new transfer student from JAPAN came and rescue me from my depression and the whole school and the transfer are the people who is making me me happy right now I thought it was gonna end there but no! I have to move to another school and states! so please stop making me more guilty and sad! SO IM PROMISING YOU THAT I'M GONNA ****UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW/NIGHT OR THE NEXT DAY!**** so please bare with me for a little longer please I'm trying to stay away from depression so please wait for the new chapter**


	9. The Truth Reveal & The Shocking Announce

**ok...I'm trying my best to update without my depression killing me away so hope you like this chapter owh and any way Here is the poll + guest + not acc friends = result :**

**The Sweetheart & The Ice Man are Eve & Gray with - 34 votes (so graylu fans I hope your happy ^.^)**

**The Oc Dude and The snake dudes and Sleepy head are Takashi Ai (My oc or pm/review me a name for him) & Cobra & Midnight with - 29 votes (no comment)**

**The Metal head is Gajeel with - 28 votes (metal head better not beat Eve-kun)**

**The Emo Dudes are Rouge & Zeref with - 26 votes (go go Rolu go go Zelu beat Colu & Galu!)**

**The Smart boy and The Flame head are Freed & Natsu with - 19 votes (hmm...freed beat Laxus...no comment)**

**And lastly The Huge Ego dudes and Playboys are Laxus & Sting & Hibiki & Loke with - 18 votes (wow I hate stingy bee! *not really* )**

**now on with the story ^.^**

**also a reminder that cobra,midnight and zeref are not evil they are good in my story also loke is not a spirit anymore because Lucy lifted the curs of the zodiax now they life a life like a normal human ^.^**

* * *

"Hey Hayate could you send the council a permission to make us combine our children on a job request?" ask a very short man.(since I don't like Master Bob vey much I'm gonna change him to a new guy and he's straight!) "Sure Makarov,but may I ask why?" Master Hayate ask Master Makarov. "Well since lil Lulu came back to our life and meet Them she had a lot of spacing out here and there. I can she all trough that fake smile of hers she is really hurting in the inside that They don't remember her at all but she remembered" said Makarov with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah I know when she came an d visit me yesterday she was so sad when she saw Hibiki and Eve surround with a bunch of girls I still can remember the promise the three of them make like it was yesterday" said Master Hayate. "Yeah" said Master Makarov as the remembered the time when they stumble upon them.

_**Flashback**_

Two man around the age of fifty or thirty stumble upon their favourite little blond children but they were slightly worried because the the blond girl was ignoring the blond boys so they kinda went and try to hear what happen. When they got close enough they heard was so shocking to them that they were starting to plan a weeding in their minds. (oi old mans their too young!)

"Lu chi please forgive us we were just trying to avoid them please Lu chi" begged a boy with a flower boy looks and dirty blond hair.

"hmph!" was the only thing the blond girl said on the verge of crying and snapping at them.

"please Lucy it's not our fault that you were there in the first place" said a boy a darker shade of blond but regret it later as he saw the small figure of the girl shaking.

That was the last straw at that was what make her snapped.

"OWH NOW YOU BLAMING ME HUH HIBIKI! WHEN I SAW THE GIRL WAS PRACTICLY ON TOP OF YOU BUT YOU JUST ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE! YOU ARE THE SAME EVE! YOU AND THE REST OF THE BOYS PROMISE ME WHEN WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD THAT YOU GUYS WOULD PROTECT ME FOREVER BUT NO! WHEN I WAS SIX I WAS BULLIED BY ALL OF YOU GUYS FANGIRL WHEN I WAS EXPLANING IT TO YOU GUYS YOU JUST SAID THAT THEY WON'T EVEN HARM A BUTTERFLY!" yelled Lucy. The tears was leaking now but she was not finish yet she is going to give them a piece of her mind.

"YOU SAID THAT THEY WON'T HARM ANYTHING RIGHT! WELL YOU'RE WRONG THEY HURT ME! YOU GUYS SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME BUT WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WHILE I WAS BEING BULLIED YOU DON'T KNOW WELL YOU GUYS WAS PRACTICALLY ENJOING THE TREATMENT THEY GAVE YOU THEY GAVE YOU WHAT YOU ALWAY WANT RIGHT! YOU JUST WANT LOVE AND ATTENTION RIGHT?! WELL DID YOU EVER NOTICE I WAS GIVING YOU BOYS THE TREATMENT BUT NO! YOU GUYS JUST USE ME FOR MORE ATTENTION OF MY FATEHR! SO I HATE YOU GUYS!" yelled Lucy as she ran into the forest.

"what have we done" said boys of the boys as they slumped (sp?) on the grass covered hill. When they process what just happen they instantly ran after her when she was not found the went to in the house and told Lucy's mother and the rest of their group. When they were told what happen Lucy's mother suddenly thought that she went to the crystal cave that the both of them found she just pretend to feel sorrowful while the boys was practically having tears run down their cheek when they heard the real story from the two boys they just notice what she said was true they were just filled with greed and vengeance to notice that she was giving the thing they always wanted a thing they wanted to protect till death.

Months past by but they still haven't found her but the second week the guild masters found her laying on the ground with claws mark every where they learned that a demon had abuse her.

_**Flashback End**_

"yeah she been locked up there for like 2 years then she was back to normal but the next year was the thing that broke her when the boys and her mother were in an accident and they found that her mother was dead while the boys lost their memories then's when she demand us to find them a place to life the sight of her breaking down was breaking me in half" said master Makarov as Master Hayate said his goodbyes.

_**Time Skip when the council approve of the agreement**_

"Listen up brats some of you are going to join with Blue Pegasus for a mission. Mater Hayate will arrive any minute no-" Master Makarov was cut of by the door slamming open.

***door slam open***

"Hey Makarov are you done yet?" yelled Master Hayate as he went in with his team.

"No not yet Hayate, I was just going to announce it!" said an annoyed Master Makarov. Everybody sweatdrop at the two masters bickering.

"Well anyway the team Pegasus are Hibiki, Eve and Takashi Ai" said Master Makarov as he said that nobody notice a certain blond celestial mage went pale and tense.

"ok the people who are joining them are The twin dragon slayers, the raijinshuu except Evergreen because she went with Efman on a job request, Rouge, Zeref, Midnight, Cobra, Loke , Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and..."trailed off Master Makarov as he look at the blond celestial mage who went ghostly white. Everyone thought it was going to be Erza or Mirajane what they heard was shocking that some of them had fainted. What they heard was...

"And lastly Lucy Heartfillia..."

"The whole guild was in an uproar.

"Master why is Lucy going with those idiots?!" yelled Erza and Mirajane.

"That I cannot tell you my child" said Makarov with a sad smile on his face.

"Bu-" they were cut of by Master Makarov saying.

"No buts!" yelled Master Makarov.

"Master why me? Why me Master?!" said a sad looking Lucy

"Lucy please come with me in to the office while the names that I called please go to your group" said amster Makarov as he went inside his office. Lucy just follow her step grandfather.

**With Lucy and Master Makarov**

"Gramps why did you team me up with THEM!?" said Lucy on the verge of crying.

"Lu chi I know you don't want to be involve with them but me and Hayate are breaking in the inside when we saw the fake smile and cheerfulness" said a sad looking Makarov

"But-"Lucy was cu of by Makarov saing.

"No but Lu chi now go to your team! I'm going to announce the mission and the prize." said Master Makarov as he went out side.

**Outside**

"Listen up team Blue Fairies! Your mission is to capture some rogue demons in the south, north, west and east of Japan and the reward is a free vacation at Park Hyatt - Tokyo or any resort you like (hehehe just pertain that they are at some states then they have to use transportation to go to japan .)" said Master Makarov.

"But-" again Lucy was cut of by Master Makarov saying.

"No Buts Lucy! Do you guys understand?!" yelled Master Makarov.

"Understood Master!" yelled Team Blue Fairies except Lucy.

"Good. Also Lucy you must use **it** to destroy the demons the power of you team is no good enough to destroy it and no buts! Also Lucy you are in charge of them here is the plane ticket owh and there are six first class seats and ten economy seats so you got to chose who you are going to seat with" said Master Makarov

The whole team was in an uproar and was fighting on who is going to seat with Lucy while said person was on the ground sulking because of the sudden decision.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hey ok so tomorrow and the next week is my last test so if I can update I'll update ok also who is Lucy going to pick? Well let just wait and see ^.^**

**Also thank you MelanieKawaii69 for supporting me now you got three free wishes ^.^ until next time tata ~**


	10. Poll Closed & Poll result

Hey I'm FREE! OF THE EVIL TEST! WOOHOOOOOO!

Lucifer: ahem the poll is closed so em any way Here is the poll + guest + not acc friends = result :

**First place goes to The emo dude & The Sweetheart & The Ice Man are Rouge & Eve & Gray with - 50 votes (so graylu fans I hope your happy but the three boys will be with Lucy ^.^)**

**Second place goes to The Oc Dude and The snake dudes and Sleepy head are Takashi Ai (My oc or pm/review me a name for him) & Cobra & Midnight with - 45 votes (no comment)**

**Third place goes to The Smart boy & The Emo Dude are Freed & Zeref with - 40 votes (owh don't be sad freed Zeref you guys got a role in the story *smirks*)**

**Fourth place goes to The Flame head Natsu with - 38 votes (hmm...Natsu beat Laxus...no comment)**

**Fifth place goes to The Huge Ego dudes and Playboys are Laxus & Sting & Hibiki & Loke with - 34 votes (huh better luck next time (not a chance) PLAYBOYS! )**

**And Last place goes to The Metal head is Gajeel with - 28 votes (metal head has been beaten By Eve-kun & flame head ^.^)**

Yeah so please don't send me rude comments k? Just be happy with the poll result...so em bye?


	11. Author Notes 5

_**Hey my fellow readers I'm sorry if you thought this is a chapter sorry I'm kind of having a case of writes block...**_

_**So my family are going on a trip to visit my brother...so I wont be updating anytime time soon I'm so sorry also thanks for reading/favourite/following/reviewing my story... **_

_**In the mean time I'm going to try to find an inspiration there so yeah...and If you wanna know where I'm going well I'm going to ...JAPAN & KOREA! **_

_**How amazing is that? So...maybe I could visit **__**The Infamous Swallowtail Butler Café **__**or maybe get a tour of od Seoul so yeah...when I get back I'll update the new chapter k? **_

_**So hope you forgive me for the late update and no new chapter so yeah...**_

_**Em anyway Keep calm & Read Fan fiction ^.^ ...yeah until next time bye bye **_


End file.
